


Bayonetta X Enzo? Sure, why not.

by MagicBrony6



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: Enzo just confessed his love for Bayonetta and to his surprise, she’s willing to give him a shot.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Enzo (Bayonetta)
Kudos: 1





	Bayonetta X Enzo? Sure, why not.

**Author's Note:**

> Was playing bayonetta 2 and this idea popped into my head as a joke but I figured why not write it. Bayonetta is in her second game outfit, AKA my favorite outfit(sorry for those who love beehive hair more). Art by Dandon Fuga.

Bayonetta was sure she was going either deaf or insane, either that or she really just heard, what she thought she heard. “Enzo, repeat that for me again?” Bayonetta requested.

“I’s said I love ya, there I said it.” Enzo confessed.

Bayonetta couldn’t believe this. Enzo loved her? Enzo! The short Italian was always rude, crude and greedy. Not exactly traits the Umbran was looking for in a man. She chuckled “You have to be FUCKING kidding me Enzo!” Bayonetta exclaimed. She walked over to the plump midget and poked him on the head, her strength making him fall over. “YOU are in love with ME?!” She asked. She stood up straight and crossed her arms. “Alright, what game are you playing?” She eyed Enzo with skepticism.

Enzo got up and rubbed his forehead. “Dammit! I ain’t playing at nothin’ I really do care about yuh Bayonetta.” He told the witch.

Bayonetta looked at him for a few seconds and realized he was telling the truth. “Well fuck me, you’re telling the truth.” She said in disbelief. “Even so, why would I EVER agree to be with YOU.” Bayonetta questioned.

“Something wrong with a guy like me?” He asked. He knew he wasn’t the type of guy Bayonetta probably went out with, but he hoped she’d give it a shot.

“Don’t get me wrong, I have no problem with men of your... body type.” Bayonetta reassured him. She sighed and continued “but our personalities never meshed well, to say the least.” The witch stated. “Would we even get along?” She questioned.

“Of course we could! I always treat my ladies with respect.” He said proudly. He may be a sleaze ball at work, but when it came to friends and family? He was an absolute gentleman.

Bayonetta sighed. Was she really considering this? Enzo was by no means a bad looking man, he kept himself washed, well dressed and was always well groomed. She supposed it couldn’t hurt to try. She pushed her glasses up with her gun and smirked. “Alright Enzo, pick me up tonight, at seven and not a minute late. GOT IT?!”

Enzo smiled. “Me late? Fuhgeddaboudit, I’m a punctual man.” He said. He couldn’t believe it, Bayonetta agreed to go on a date with him. HIM! Whatever god was up there, that Bayonetta hadn’t killed yet, must be smiling down on him.

Bayonetta watched the short man gleam with excitement. She hoped she didn’t regret giving Enzo of all people a chance and if her intuition was wrong and Enzo was playing her... well, he wouldn’t live to see the deed done. The umbran witch walked off and prepared for tonight.

Enzo was in his apartment getting ready. He was putting in his best suit, cologne and made sure his car was washed and cleaned inside. Wouldn’t wanna pick up a woman like Bayonetta in a car that looked like it was used as a dump site. The Italian informant was all ready for his date so he got in his car and drove towards Bayonetta’s place.

Bayonetta herself was was “getting ready” and that meant laying in a wonderful bubble bath. She washed herself, got out after an hour and, seeing no reason to change her attire, wore her usual skintight outfit. She waited for a bit and, like she demanded, Enzo was here at seven exactly. She walked out and was impressed to see Enzo ready to open the car door for her. You’ve got class Enzo, I like that, thought Bayonetta. She got in and Enzo drove her to their destination.

Enzo wanted to impress Bayonetta, so he took her to a fancy French restaurant. He noticed she seemed to like the place, so he was already off to a good start. He wakes up to the host “Table for two, with a nice view too. Capisce?” The host made sure to seat them next a good view of the restaurant’s exotic fish display and a window of the city next to them.

Bayonetta certainly wasn’t going to complain about he venue. “Well, well Enzo. You’ve got good taste, that’s for sure.” Bayonetta complimented. She looked at the menu and was happy to see a few of her more favorite dishes on here. She went with the Coq Au Vin. “So Enzo, I have to ask... what exactly made you want to ask me out?” She asked. Bayonetta was curious what the portly man saw in her. She pressed a finger to his chest “and you better have a reason OTHER than my bum.” Bayonetta warned. The witch has had too many dates were the men simply wanted a chance to have her in bed. She remembered one bold date ask her, while they were eating, if she was okay with anal. That’s what she gets for dating the “god fearing Christian”.

“I like strong women.” He said frankly.

Bayonetta raises an eyebrow. “Strong women?” Bayonetta said, amused by his response. “well you certainly have a good eye for them, if me and your ex wife are anything to go by.” She said. She knew Enzo and his wife separated over a year ago. A mutual separation but still, was probably anything but enjoyable.

“What can I say? I like a woman who can fend for herself.” He said with no shame evident in his voice.

Bayonetta laughed. “I suppose I manage in that regard.” She joked. She smirked “and I suppose my tush wasn’t a factor when it came to asking me out?” She probed.

Enzo put his hands in the air defensively “It definitely wasn’t the main reason, but I mean come on... can you blame me if it was?” He asked.

Bayonetta tolled her eyes “I suppose not.” She agreed. She knew she had a damn fine body, her ass being one of her best assets, if not THE best. She fixed her glasses and glared at Enzo “let’s be clear on ONE thing, shall we?” She leaned over the table and got right into Enzo’s face. “You’re not getting, oh how do the Americans say, LUCKY tonight.” She told him. She wasn’t the type of girl to do that on the first date and she needed Enzo to know that.

Enzo knew Bayonetta wasn’t going to be an easy woman. “Hey, I’m a gentleman.” He said proudly. Whatever your comfortable with I’ll go along with.

Bayonetta was happy with his response. Dinner was here and it was delicious. Enzo really knew his fine dining, thought Bayonetta. They spent their meal talking about each other’s lives. Enzo told her how business was booming for him since he didn’t owe any money to Rodin anymore. Winning the lottery was a stroke of luck for him, even if almost every dime went to paying off his debt. Rodin sure was happy about it, Bayonetta remembered going to The Gates of Hell bar and seeing it completely remodeled.

Enzo was happy to listen to Bayonetta talk about herself. It consisted mostly of angel killing and shopping but he listened. Their night went without a hitch, they finished dinner and Enzo drove the umbran witch home. True to his word he didn’t mention anything regarding sex and simply walked her to the door of her apartment.

Bayonetta was very pleased with her night. “I must say Enzo, I never expected to se such a... charming side of you.” She said.

Enzo chuckled and fixed his tie “I may be a business man, but outside of work I got charm and class to match the best of em, and don’t anyone forgets it.” Enzo said. He cleared his throat “So, any chance I can take you’s out again?” He asked.

Bayonetta was ready for this to be a one date and some type of thing but she had to admit she had a very lovely night. Bayonetta hovered over the short man, towering over the Italian and fixing his fedora. “Well, since you’re so eager... how about Friday night, at six?” She asked.

Enzo grinned. “I’ll be there and show you a great night. On my Nonna’s grave I’ll top this one.” He promised.

She bent over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek “I’ll hold you to that Enzo.” Bayonetta said. She watched him go to his car and drive away. Bayonetta went into her home and she had to admit, she was looking forward to their next date. “Who’d of thought.” She said to herself. The witch went to bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Enzo and Bayonetta’s date went well once again and they even went on another one afterward. Bayonetta was pleasantly surprised how well the dates went. They enjoyed each other’s company, talked, and although there were two times a man came up to them and tried to hit on Bayonetta, the evenings were fun. The two had just finished up their fourth date, this one being at an art exhibit. Enzo was turning on his car and preparing to drive Bayonetta back to her place.

“Fun night, right?” Enzo asked.

Bayonetta chuckled. “It was, but did you hear the tour guides fake British accent? DREADFUL!” She exclaimed.

Enzo laughed “I’ve seen back alley plays with better accents.” He joked. Enzo was happy to hear her laugh at his joke, though he has seen a theater performance in an alley before. He was stuck behind a line of traffic now, it’d probably take a few minutes to get through the light now. He cursed and leaned back in his chair, no choice but to wait anyway so he might as well relax. He took a look at Bayonetta and she was just looking out of the window with her head supported by her hand. He was a gentleman and he took that seriously. Bayonetta said no funny business on the first date but it’s been four now! He wasn’t some horny fuckin’ kid with a hard on for any broad that walked by, but this was Bayonetta! He’s been in four dates now, four great dates and he was eager to bring her home or for him to go to hers. Enzo took a chance and placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing it slowly. Bayonetta didn’t seem to care.

Bayonetta wasn’t that surprised to feel a hand on her upper thigh. Enzo was being a gentleman this whole time but he was still a man. She felt him rub her thigh, getting close to her undercarriage but not TOO close. She definitely didn’t mind the attention, but she wasn’t sure if she should stop him or not. Bayonetta thought about it for a minute and figured Enzo had more than earned a night with her. “Enjoying ourselves are we?” She teased.

"It's alright, but I'd prefer to feel it without the clothes in the way." Enzo said bluntly. 

Bayonetta was a bit impressed by Enzo's boldness, most men who've said stuff like that to her found themselves with the barrel of her gun at their face. "Cheeky bastard, trying to get with me now?" Bayonetta asked.

"Can't blame me for trying, right?" Enzo asked. 

Bayonetta didn't say anything and just stared at the traffic jam they were in, it looked to be moving along so they should be out of it in a few minutes. The witch was silent for the rest of the ride. They arrived at her home and as usual Enzo walked her to her apartment door. Bayonetta unlocked her door and walked in, while Enzo waited at the entrance for a while. Bayonetta looked back at Enzo and smirked " Just gonna stand there, or are you coming in?" She asked. Bayonetta saw Enzo's eyes grow wide and the man quickly walked in and closed the door. The umbran witch was getting a tad but excited herself, its been over a year since she's been with a man. The angel hunting and trips to hell weren't leaving her much time for such things, so it'd be nice to put her bed to use for something other than sleeping again. She walked over to the kitchen "Care for a glass of wine Enzo?" Bayonetta asked. She loved a bit of wine before a good bit of mattress dancing.

"No thanks, not a wine person." Enzo told her. He was getting anxious, she'd invited him into her apartment but now she's sitting on the couch drinking wine. Dammit, she's enjoying making we wait, thought Enzo. He sat on the couch next to Bayonetta and watched her slowly inspect, sniff and sip the wine.

Bayonetta was being a bit cruel, she admits it but seeing him fidgeting and quickly darting his yes to the bedroom and back was too much fun. She downed the rest of the wine, figured that was enough waiting. She got up off the bed and with a simple snap of her fingers, her clothes/hair disappeared. She looked back and, with her index finger, gestured for Enzo to follow her.

Enzo was in a trance as he watched Bayonetta walk to her room butt naked. She had a killer fucking body and from the way she swayed her hips side to side, she was more than happy to show it off. He damn near started drooling as he followed her to the bedroom. They made it to the bedroom and Enzo, not able to wait any longer, grabbed a handful of umbran ass "Fucking hell, now this one perfect ass!" Enzo said.

Bayonetta smirked and smacked his hand away. "Naughty boy!" Bayonetta said. She bent over and gripped his jaw in her hands and forced Enzo to look her in the eyes "No one said you could touch, Enzo." Bayonetta teased. 

Enzo didn't care anymore, he was here in Bayonetta's room with said woman naked. He gave one of her butt cheeks a firm spank and then proceeded to use both hands to massage Bayonetta's ass cheeks. 

Bayonetta couldn't help but moan out loud. It's been so long since she's had a man that she was more than happy to let the greedy informer have his hands all over her rear end. She enjoyed feeling Enzo's hands all over her, from her butt, to her waist, stomach and her breasts. The portly man was touching every part of her and she relished being worshiped. "MMM... AHH Enzo easy on the goods." She chastized him. She gasped whe nseh felt Enzo's tongue on her butt cheek. Little bastard was licking her ass cheeks like dinner plates! She felt Enzo's mouth around her nipple and hissed when he started sucking like a new born babe. "Easy Enzo, they're sensitive." She told him. "Enzo, how fair is it that I'm the only one naked?" She asked. 

Enzo stopped what he was doing and began to undress himself. He hoped she didn't mind how he looked, he was round but he was comfortable with his body. “Alright sweet cheeks, get a load a dis!” He yelled. 

To say Bayonetta was shocked by what she saw would be an understatement. The umbran witch had her eyes and mouth wide open as she looked at Enzo’s penis, it was a bit over average size but it’s girth was MASSIVE! “Bloody Hell, Enzo! How do you walk properly with that thing?” She questioned. She watched as the member rose to attention “Will it even fit?!” Bayonetta said with doubt.

Enzo started stroking his cock”It will if you get it wet.” Enzo told her. He had a smug grin on his face as Bayonetta got on her knees and started licking his shaft. “That’s right Bayonetta, use that tongue... make sure to get the tip.” Enzo instructed. She licked and kissed his cock for a few minutes. Enzo was too curious how her moth felt to wait any longer, so he gripped her head and she, although a bit hesitant, opened her mouth as wide as she could and Enzo’s dick entered her mouth.

Bayonetta was having trouble taking all of Enzo’s cock, it was so thick her jaw hurt. She felt Enzo’s hands on the back of her head and before she could protest he began to face fuck her. He complimented her mouth and her tongue skills. Bayonetta endured a good three minutes of Enzo’s balls slapping her chin until he released her. “(Cough) you fucking (wretch) bastard!” Bayonetta yelled. 

Enzo looked at her smugly “too much meat for ya, toots?” He joked.

Bayonetta caught her breath “Alright now it’s my turn to get off, let’s get to the bed.” She ordered. She laid down on her back and watched as Enzo climbed over her. She watched his cock too, worried if it was going to fit at all in her snatch. If her mouth had trouble taking it, what hope did her pussy? She soon found her answer and screamed as Enzo’s monstrously thick meat entered her. “AAHH!! FUCK ENZO!” She screamed. 

Enzo was in heaven, he was inside the woman he craved and she felt soooo damn good. “Damn, are all you witches this tight?” He asked. Enzo took a second to get used to how cramped Bayonetta’s love tunnel was but he eventually started moving in and out, slowly.

Bayonetta hissed and groaned at how stuffed her pussy was. Enzo definitely had the equipment to please her but she needed to get used of his size. “Be gentle you bastard.” Bayonetta demanded. Eventually she got used to Enzo’s dick “you can move faster now.” She told him.

Enzo started fucking her good now. She was moaning and thrusting her hips up in rhythm with his. “Ahh, Bayonetta... you’re even better than I imagined.” He said. 

“Glad I could- AAHH- live up to your- mmm- expectations.” Bayonetta joked. She was finally comfortable with the pace they were going, but Enzo grabbed her legs, lifted them up and climbs a bit higher over her. “Oh fuck me you’re not really going to- OOHH!!” Bayonetta didn’t finish as Enzo began to mating press her. She had seen this stuff on the internet but didn’t think it’d happen to her. 

Enzo was pounding her hard now. “Ah yeah, fuck! So damn good... I’m one lucky motherfucker!” He said. Enzo had no intention of stopping, at least not until he finished. He normally would’ve been tired but his need to fuck this witch was giving his body the adrenaline it needed. He could only go so long though and he was going to cum soon.

Bayonetta laid there with her tongue out like some back alley slut, she was in pure bliss as Enzo’s cock was entering and exiting her at a pretty fast speed. She was about to cum and when she did she felt Enzo’s release ass tons of his seed into her womb. She gave out a final groan before going limp.

Enzo had never fucked a more beautiful woman in his life. It felt good, releasing his sperm in her might’ve been risky if she was a normal girl but he was sure her witch powers stopped pregnancy. 

Bayonetta cursed mentally as she felt Enzo’s seed dripping down her thigh. Should’ve had him wear a condom, she thought. She felt spent so Bayonetta turned onto her stomach and laid face first on her pillow. Her bare ass being exposed was a mistake though, as she felt something prodding at her ass crack. NO! He wasn’t about to do what she thought he was, hoped Bayonetta. She looked back at Enzo who had his cock positioned at her ass. “ENZO NO- AAHHH!!!” Bayonetta screamed as she felt his his massive girth slip past her ass cheeks and enter her ass. 

Enzo loved how tight her ass felt. She must not do anal, Thought Enzo. He pounded her cheeks hard and fast for a good five minutes before finally emptying the last of his baby batter left in his balls, into her ass. He took his cock out and snuggled next to her. Both lovers collapsed and fell asleep. 

Enzo was given an earful the next morning from his witch lover. Bayonetta had only done anal once before so he was given a proper kick to the balls for fucking her there. Worth it, Enzo thought.

About two weeks later Bayonetta told him she was pregnant and the umbran witch looked ready to kill him, if he tried to do anything other than take responsibility. A heavily pregnant and hormonal fiancé, who could destroy gods, was not something he was looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what’s the stranger pairing: this or WeseltonX Frozen Girls. Tell me what you thought of this one plz. This is 100% a one shot. How you liked it and if not well sorry for filling your head with this. LOL


End file.
